


Unmasked

by Bluemary



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bittersweet, Feels, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemary/pseuds/Bluemary
Summary: Sette momenti in cui l'uomo più intelligente del mondo si è permesso di essere umano.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [remy73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remy73/gifts).



> Regalo di compleanno per Remy, ti voglio un sacco di bene <3
> 
> Un grazie a Kitsune per l'aiuto.
> 
> Piccola noticina: ci sono dei vaghi riferimenti che possono legare questa shot alla mia serie Utopia.

**Unmasked**

 

Sono venuti come aveva previsto, variegati esempi d'umanità uniti per discutere di uno scopo che, in diversi modi, ha preso possesso delle loro esistenze.

È quella la prima sera in cui li incontra tutti. L'assassino che stravolgerà la sua vita con un accendino e parole intrise dello stesso disprezzo con cui settimane prima lo aveva deriso mentre lui sputava sangue in un vicolo, la sconfitta che lo feriva più ancora di quanto avessero fatto le sue nocche e i suoi anfibi. L'essere dotato di poteri straordinari che diventerà un tassello fondamentale nel suo piano. L'uomo che si permetterà di occupare i suoi pensieri come un inatteso ospite di cui non è mai riuscito a respingere la presenza. È lui l'unico a sorridere, durante le presentazioni.

 

“Daniel Dreiberg”.

Sono passati solo sei mesi quando Dan gli rivela la sua identità, sul volto un sorriso troppo sincero per appartenere a un vigilante e quella stessa mano guantata che solo un attimo prima ha messo al tappeto un criminale con un pugno alla tempia ora tesa in offerta.

Hanno appena finito di occuparsi di una banda di spacciatori in quella che è stata la loro prima collaborazione, visto che Rorschach risente ancora di una brutta ferita subita durante l'ultima pattuglia; dodici minuti di colpi e ansiti e gemiti per migliorare il mondo, mentre lui si adattava alla strana sensazione di avere un compagno che gli guardasse le spalle.

Fissa la sua mano, poi la porzione del volto lasciata scoperta dal cappuccio a cui non fatica ad associare una faccia gentile e più schiva e taciturna di quanto sia Nite Owl.

Non gli dice che, escludendo l'enigmatico vigilante dai tratti sociopatici, conosce tutte le loro identità e il luogo dove abitano ormai da intere settimane; si limita a stringergli la mano con la propria.

“Adrian Veidt”.

 

“Grazie per le birre”.

“È stato un piacere”.

I passi di Dan si fanno un po' incerti, privi della sicurezza di Nite Owl, e lui non esita a sorreggerlo non appena sono fuori dal pub in cui hanno festeggiato la vittoria della sera prima.

Sono trascorsi due anni dal loro primo incontro e quasi uno da quando si sono visti senza maschera per un'uscita tra colleghi – tra amici, se quelli come loro potessero averne.

Rorschach non ha voluto unirsi ai festeggiamenti, non che se lo aspettassero, così non hanno esitato a rendere la serata un altro di quegli appuntamenti da civili che ogni tanto si concedono, cene o semplici uscite trascorse a parlare delle tecnologie emergenti, di ornitologia, di libri, in momenti di normalità che gli risultano un piacevole stacco dalla sua doppia vita e si è reso conto di desiderare più di quanto sarebbe sensato.

Ha sempre apprezzato poter conversare con persone di una certa intelligenza, capaci di comprendere quella parte di sé che mostra al mondo e forse scavare perfino più a fondo di quanto lui desideri rivelare; anche quella sera Dan si è rivelato una compagnia interessante, mentre dissertava sulle abitudini dei gufi, parlando con uno stupito entusiasmo quasi non credesse di avere un ascoltatore.

Era ben oltre la mezzanotte quando si sono resi conto di aver fatto più tardi del previsto.

“Pensi che ci stiamo riuscendo? Che ciò che facciamo serva davvero a rendere il mondo migliore?”, gli chiede Dan, una volta scesi dal taxi che li ha portati davanti alla sua casa.

Alla luce di un lampione, la fiducia sul suo volto troppo vicino è tanto evidente da risvegliare un guizzo d'amarezza dov'è rinchiuso ciò che resta delle sue emozioni, perché Dan lo sta guardando come se lui avesse tutte le risposte, rilassato e senza alcuna difesa.

Nemmeno gli spessi occhiali da studioso un po' fuori moda riescono a nascondere quel barlume di innocenza che lui non può fare a meno di trovare assieme affascinante e stonato sul volto di un uomo capace di affrontare il crimine quasi ogni notte.

“Penso che sia importante per chi salviamo, e questo è ciò che conta”, mente, o forse no, perché in fondo è vero che tutti loro hanno aiutato delle persone, perfino il Comico.

Solo che non basta. Ci è voluto il momento più vivido e doloroso della sua vita per capirlo, la prima volta in cui si è sentito uno sciocco. Non basterà mai.

Non è del tutto una sorpresa quando Dan cerca la sua bocca. Le sue labbra sono morbide, malgrado il goffo tentativo di un bacio. Lo asseconda senza sottrarsi al suo abbraccio, permettendosi di imprimersi nella mente ogni più piccolo particolare di quella sera che diverrà un'eccezione nella sua vita: il sapore della birra unito al suo, la mano che esita solo un istante prima di posarsi sulla sua nuca, più leggera di quanto sia mai stato il tocco di un uomo sulla sua pelle, il calore del suo corpo premuto contro il proprio.

Quando si staccano, più ancora del suo respiro affannoso sente il proprio, appena più accelerato del normale.

Potrebbe averlo, e Dan non lo rimpiangerebbe, nemmeno una volta svanito l'effetto dell'alcol.

Ma c'è una mappa che brucia tra i suoi pensieri, la battuta di un Comico che ha colpito troppo a fondo per poterla archiviare come parole di poco conto, i primi passi di un piano a cui deve dedicare ogni frammento di se stesso. Non può permettersi di essere umano.

C'è un altro bacio dentro la casa di Dan, mani intente a ricercare la sua pelle sotto alla camicia con un tocco esitante a cui nemmeno l'alcol ha dato un'accezione rude o ardita, prima che lui riesca a distrarlo con la proposta del divano e di un tè.

Quando lo lascia, dopo aver drappeggiato una coperta sopra al suo corpo addormentato e avergli tolto gli occhiali per riporli al sicuro sul tavolino lì a fianco, sono ancora entrambi vestiti e fuori la notte è sempre più nera.

 

Sono trascorsi anni dal suo ritiro da un'illusione e dall'ultima volta in cui si sono parlati, una cena frettolosa incastrata tra i suoi appuntamenti di lavoro e l'amarezza non del tutto nascosta di Dan per il Keene Act incombente. Anni in cui ha costruito un impero capace di tirare le fila del mondo intero e un piano che lo manderà in frantumi solo per poi ricostruirlo pezzo dopo pezzo in una forma migliore.

Eppure Dan è di nuovo nella sua vita, ne scorge la sagoma inconfondibile seduta in silenzio sul divanetto, i capelli scompigliati, la bocca sempre pronta al sorriso, il calore dietro agli occhiali troppo grandi che occultano Nite Owl dietro un muro di timidezza e imbarazzo.

Non perde il filo del discorso né si permette un'esitazione, ma l'ironia nel freddo sorriso che sta rivolgendo alla macchina fotografica si attenua in favore di una sfumatura più calda senza che lui possa o voglia impedirselo.

Gli sono sufficienti pochi minuti per liquidare Doug Roth e raggiungerlo.

Perfino dopo anni, dopo aver pattugliato fianco a fianco con il Comico, dopo aver visto quelle stesse persone che voleva proteggere rivoltarsi contro di loro, Dan ha ancora quello sguardo fiducioso nell'umanità, come un inconsapevole, prezioso errore. L'unico errore che lui abbia incrociato nel suo cammino senza il desiderio di correggerlo, l'unico di cui sentirà la mancanza.

L'abbraccio che si scambiano è il primo momento della giornata in cui può davvero rilassarsi.

 

È la vigilia del suo trionfo, dell'istante in cui si approprierà delle sorti del mondo per modellarlo secondo il proprio volere, quando posa un floppy in bella vista sulla sua scrivania. Un ultimo indizio di cui concede la presenza, per chi saprà cosa cercare.

Una possibilità di sopravvivere.

Almeno questo, glielo deve.

 

Non può fare a meno di provare un profondo rimpianto, mentre ricerca i suoi occhi tra un pugno e il successivo. C'è sangue sul suo volto, nella sua bocca, come quella notte lontana in cui aveva conosciuto sulla sua stessa pelle il bruciore di una sconfitta.

È il giorno della sua vittoria, adesso. Il suo piano è riuscito fin nei minimi dettagli, proprio come si aspettava, lasciando una scia sanguinosa di sacrifici dietro di sé.

Dan si è salvato, almeno in parte.

_Solo in parte._

“Avanti!”, gli urla, con il cappuccio abbassato, i capelli scomposti e i lineamenti contratti, mentre la sua voce echeggia tra le pareti spezzate di Karnak come fosse una supplica.

Il barlume di innocenza che gli aveva impreziosito lo sguardo non c'è più, sopraffatto dalla rabbia di essere stato ingannato da lui e dal mondo, dalla disperazione di averlo capito, e la sua assenza lo ferisce come ore intere a guardare le persone di cui aveva pianificato la morte non sono riuscite a fare.

Il freddo che penetra attraverso la sua Karnak in frantumi non lo turba nemmeno mentre guarda Dan andarsene con Laurel, come ultimo tassello che finisce al suo posto in quel mosaico perfetto su cui può cominciare a costruire la sua utopia.

Quando arriva il silenzio di una solitudine tanto profonda da inghiottirlo, realizza che non è solo il freddo a scivolargli sulla pelle come il fantasma di una percezione passata.

Ha vinto, il suo obiettivo si è concretizzato, e lui non sente più nulla.

 

Sono passati quattro anni da quando Dan lo sbatteva contro la sua parete di televisori, schermi che andavano in frantumi cancellando le immagini che suggellavano il suo trionfo e la sua colpa.

Quattro anni di continuo vigilare sulla pace costruita con un prezzo troppo elevato per potersene dimenticare. Regge ancora, ma è così fragile ed effimera, e gli esseri umani sono così persistenti nella loro brama di distruggersi, che talvolta riscopre le parole di Manhattan echeggiare tra i suoi pensieri come se fossero rimaste impigliate in un angolo recondito della sua mente.

Quando varca la porta di casa, la notte inoltrata fa da specchio alla sua stanchezza.

“Sei tornato tardi”.

“Un appuntamento si è protratto più a lungo del dovuto”. Appende il cappotto prima di lanciare un'occhiata nella cucina, intonsa come l'aveva lasciata. “Spero che tu non mi abbia aspettato per mangiare”.

“Non avevo molta fame. E poi ho pensato che potevamo ordinarci qualcosa, magari una pizza. Che ne dici?”.

Le sue labbra si curvano prima ancora che lui se ne accorga.

“La pizza sembra una buona idea”.

E poi non riesce a fare a meno di ricercare la sua bocca, un bacio di cui non ha alcun diritto ma che gli viene ricambiato, ritrovandosi come sempre a fronteggiare un guizzo di sorpresa e assieme la stessa paura senza nome con cui pensa a quanto fragili siano le fondamenta della sua pace.

Perfino dopo anni è convinto che la solitudine sarebbe la scelta migliore, la più comoda e la più facile, invece di quel legame distorto nato dalla condivisione dello stesso, terribile segreto. Avrebbe dovuto separare le loro strade, non curarsi della sua vita e non precipitarsi a salvargliela per poi renderlo parte inconsapevole di un suo nuovo piano.

Eppure, per una volta, non riesce a seguire la via più razionale.

Un braccio gli circonda la vita, incurante di spiegazzare la camicia ancora in perfetto ordine, mentre le labbra che hanno accolto il suo bacio scivolano sul suo collo, indugiando un solo istante in una tacita richiesta di permesso, come se davvero lui glielo potesse davvero rifiutare.

Non freme nemmeno quando sente le sue dita insinuarsi alla ricerca della sua pelle, dal bacino fino alle scapole, percorrere le imperfezioni di cui non è riuscito a liberarsi.

Ci sono cicatrici ora, sulla sua schiena, e Dan ha inciso sul proprio volto tutto ciò che lui gli ha fatto: rughe, labbra sottili e non più abituate a sorridere, lineamenti induriti dove non c'è più posto per alcuna innocenza. Non l'ha ancora perdonato e forse non lo farà mai. Ma è al suo fianco e, per Adrian, questo è più di quanto senta di meritarsi.

 


End file.
